ENEMIGOS CON DERECHO A ROCE
by Shik Twilight
Summary: Edward Y Bella se han odiado desde que recuerdan, ellos trabajan en la empresa de la que sus padres son dueños, cuando se les presente la oportunidad de dirigir una campaña muy importante se desatara una guerra muy sensual y que los llevaran a hacerse una
1. Reto

ENEMIGOS CON DERECHO A ROCE

Capitulo 1  
>Reto<br>Pov Bella

- Swan estoy harto de esto – dijo mientras se subía sus pantalones

- ¿Y tu crees que a mi me encanta la situación Cullen? – pregunte amargamente mientras buscaba mi sostén

- Pues hace un rato tus gritos me decían que si – sonrió burlonamente

- Pues tu tampoco parecías tan harto de tener mis pierna en tus hombros – contraataque

- Admítelo Swan, esto nos supera, solo admítelo

- ¿Qué lo admita? ¿Y así tú saldrás triunfador? No, Cullen si quieres que esto tome forma tendrás que admitirlo tu

- Y así la triunfadora serás tu, olvídalo Swan

- Terminaras por ceder ya lo veras – sonreí segura de mis palabras

No contesto, pero se acerco peligrosamente a mí, instintivamente camine hacia atrás alejándome de él, pero su avance no se detuvo hasta que mi espalda desnuda choco contra la gran ventana de cristal de mi oficina, una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura y me acerco mas a él y la otra se posesiono de uno de mis pechos y lo masajeo suavemente provocando que me estremeciera

- No estés tan segura, puedo hacer que tu cedas primero

- Estas jugando sucio Cullen – dije entre jadeos

- Y ganare – aseguro con voz ronca en mi oreja

- Eso es lo que tu crees – dije metiendo de forma brusca mi mano a su pantalón, acaricie suavemente su miembro, su espalda se encorvo levemente – Yo también se jugar sucio, así que ríndete

- No – dijo con un leve gemido y sus caricias en mi pecho aumentaron

- Sabes … que … ganare… - yo jadeaba penosamente aumente los movimientos de mi mano

No contesto pero la mano que rodeaba su cintura se metió bajo mi falda y llego hasta el centro de mi cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarme de forma lenta pero iba aumentando de velocidad a cada segundo, mi mano se coordino con la suya y la intensidad aumentaba a la par

Beso mi cuello y yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, la sensación de satisfacción plena apareció en mi interior intensificándose cada vez más y note que a él le pasaba lo mismo por su respiración acelerada y su mueca de placer.  
>Nuestra satisfacción exploto al mismo tiempo y como acto reflejo mordí su cuello, el gruño en respuesta y pego mas su cuerpo al mío<p>

- ¿Quién gano? – pregunto con voz ronca en mi oído

- Siempre compitiendo – susurre

- ¿Por qué? No lo recuerdo ¿Y tu?

No lo recordaba exactamente, mis recuerdos se remontaban desde que éramos pequeños y él siempre me molestaba, jalaba mi cabello, rompía mis muñecas, ensuciaba mi ropa, me escondía las cosas y me llamaba por todos los apodos habidos y por haber, pero yo no me quedaba atrás siempre lo trataba peor que al perro, le ponía tachuelas en las sillas, le ponía alguna porquería a su comida, incluso en una ocasión lo pinte como niña mientras dormía y le corte del cabello de forma horrible, sus padres tuvieron que raparlo para que volviera a crecer de forma pareja.

La cosa empeoro cuando crecimos, hacíamos todo lo posible por poner al otro en ridículo frente a las demás personas, en el baile del instituto no se como pero se las ingenio para que mi vestido se rasgara y todo el alumnado me viera en paños menores, pero mi venganza fue peor, él llevaba años tratando de ligarse a Amanda Geller la chica mas bella y popular del instituto, cuando lo logro se encargo de que todo el mundo lo supiera, un día gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga (su hermana) me entere que tenia planeada una noche romántica con Amanda en una cabaña que nuestras familias compartían, así que me robe las llaves de mis padres y llegue antes de que ellos lo hicieran, cuando entre me quede maravillada con lo que veía, había llenado todo de velas y todo estaba estratégicamente planeado para poder llevarse a esa chica a la cama cosa que con gusto le echaría a perder, me maquille de forma que pareciera mas pálida de lo normal y dibuje unas enormes ojera bajo mis ojos, me senté en el sofá que quedaba frente a la puerta, un rato después entraron por la puerta devorándose, y yo los interrumpí tosiendo teatralmente, en cuanto Edward me vio el color abandono su rostro, él estaba a punto de hablar pero yo no se lo permití poniendo en marcha mi escena dramática, invente que tenia una enfermedad de transmisión sexual muy grave y que él me había contagiado, él por supuesto lo negó y Amanda ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar salió disparada de la escena, cuando se fue salí tras ella pero no sin antes soltarle a Cullen la frase " el que ríe al último ríe mejor" a lo que el me contesto "exactamente Swan, será mejor".

Desde entonces nos llevábamos peor, las cosas siguieron igual en la universidad ya que para nuestra desgracia los estudiamos la misma profesión y compartíamos clases. Yo siempre supuse que nuestros enfrentamientos y odio mutuo se debía a que nuestras familias siempre esperaban algo de nosotros dos, sus padres y mis padres eran amigos desde pequeños, su padre y mi padre habían fundado una compañía juntos y eran socios, mis hermanos se casaron con las hermanas de él uniendo así mas a la familia, todos convivían de forma armónica menos nosotros dos tal vez por que no queríamos seguir con una actitud y amistad impuesta por nuestras familias.

Los dos entramos a trabajar en la empresa familiar y continuamente teníamos nuestros enfrentamientos, siempre queriendo ser más que el otro.

La cosa cambio hasta hace dos meses, nuestros padres nos citaron a la sala de juntas, toda la familia y los trabajadores estaban ahí.

- Buenos días, se estarán preguntando el por que los citamos a todos aquí el día de hoy - comenzó su padre con la junta

- Son muy buenas noticias las que les tenemos, una compañía japonesa muy famosa, se intereso en nuestro trabajo y nos han pedido que nos encarguemos de toda la publicidad de su producto – continuo mi padre sembrando la emoción entre todos los presentes

- Es muy importante para nosotros que el cliente quede satisfecho por que será como una rampa para nosotros para atraer a mas empresas importantes – dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa

- Por eso hemos decidido que ni Carlisle ni yo nos haremos cargo de la publicidad en esta ocasión, les daremos la oportunidad a los nuevos talentos de la empresa, pero tenemos un gran dilema – comento mi padre y tanto su mirada como la de Carlisle iba de mi rostro al de Edward

- ¿Qué dilema? – pregunto el engerido de Edward Cullen

- Pues yo quiero que tu te hagas cargo de este proyecto – confeso mi padre haciendo que mi boca se abriera de la sorpresa

Edward sonrió burlón y me miro con superioridad, yo estaba a punto de renegar pero la voz de Carlisle no me lo permitió

- Pero yo quiero que quien se haga cargo de todo sea Bella – ahora la que sonreía era yo y al que se le balanceaba la mandíbula era a Edward

- Nosotras queremos que alguien mas lo haga – dijo Esme señalando a mi madre – y creemos que Ángela es muy apta para este trabajo.

- Estábamos en un gran dilema – repitió mi padre – hasta que Alice nos propuso una idea que será muy justa para los tres

- ¿Qué idea? – pregunte con avidez

- Pues los tres tienen un par de semanas para diseñar un plan publicitario para el producto de los japoneses y el que nos parezca el mas completo y estratégico será el que se hará cargo de este importante proyecto – concluyo Carlisle

Mi mirada voló rápidamente a la estúpida cara de Edward, que me miraba de la misma forma retadora en la que yo lo miraba, tenia que ganar esto a como diera lugar y demostrarle que yo era mucho mejor que él.

Unos fuertes aplausos y una carcajada estruendosa interrumpieron nuestra guerra de miradas.

- Esto será mejor que ver las luchas – grito Emmett entusiasmado – Cullen vs Swan la pelea estelar

Le dedique una mirada envenenada a mi hermano mayor, pero me ignoro por completo

- ¿Quieres apostar Emmett? – Mi hermano Jasper le propuso al mayor de nosotros tres

- Por supuesto $1000 a que gana la enana de la mirada fulminante – me miro y en respuesta le sonreí

- Hecho, seguro que mi cuñado no me falla, tratándose de ganar Edward es un gran guerrero – le tendió la mano a Emmett y quien al parecer se la estrecho con fuerza por la mueca de dolor de mi hermano

- Pues ve preparando los $1000 Jasper por que tu guerrero quedara como cenicienta a las doce, sin nada – le asegure a mi hermano

- Lamento informarte que tu perderás los $1000 – Edward señalo a Emmett - Pero no te preocupes Emmett, seré piadoso con tu hermanita, cuando gane la incluiré en el proyecto, será la encargada de traernos el café a todos

- Eso ya lo veremos Cullen, yo no se si seré piadosa contigo cuando vengas a rogarme que te incluya en el proyecto – Camine un poco en su dirección

- Eso que acabas de decir solo demuestra que soy mejor que tu, yo si te dejare ser la chica del café pero no te puedo asegurar que sea bueno contigo – se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi

Nos miramos furiosos y no apartamos la mirada, estábamos tan cerca que pude percibir su aroma y un terrible cosquilleo apareció en todo mi cuerpo, que parecía pedirme algo pero ¿Qué?

- Yo también quiero apostar – grito Alice la hermana menor de Cullen – creo que la ganadora será Ángela

Emmett y Jasper se miraron y con una gran sonrisa aceptaron que Alice entrara a su juego

Esto era más que solo una apuesta, era un reto y una nueva forma para aplastar al detestable de Edward Cullen


	2. Que comience el juego

Capitulo 2**  
><strong>Que comience el juego**  
><strong>Pov Bella

Todos abandonamos la sala de juntas, en cuanto entre a mi oficina, comencé con mi proyecto y desde ese día trabaje bastante, me quedaba mas tiempo ahí hasta que la oficina se quedaba vacía.

Con el pasar de los días la hostilidad entre Cullen y yo aumentaba, nos tratábamos peor que nunca, pero algo extraño me sucedía desde el día de la junta y en que percibí su aroma lo veía cambiado no en la forma de ser porque seguía siendo un idiota, pero había algo diferente en él pero no podía percibir el que.

Los siguientes días me vi sometida a un gran estrés a causa del dichoso proyecto, mi humor empeoraba y el estado del tiempo no ayudaba, hacia demasiado calor y para empeorar la situación el aire acondicionado de la empresa no funcionaba, así que se nos veía a todos los empleados abanicándonos con hojas y con enormes vasos sudorosos a causa de la gran cantidad de hielo que tenían nuestras bebidas, era un suplicio trabajar así.

Una semana antes de la revisión de proyecto, nuestros padres nos informaron que habría juntas para mostrarnos mas del producto, esa semana fue muy pesada entre las juntas, el calor, la relación con Cullen y el famoso proyecto, me volverían loca.

Era miércoles y estaba haciendo muchísimo calor, y a mi se me había ocurrido la grandísima idea de llevar mi cabello suelto, mi rostro estaba enrojecido por el calor y mi cabello se rizaba y se pegaba sobre mi cuello sudoroso al igual que sobre mi rostro, mi aspecto era patético y ya era la hora de la junta así que hice de todo para mejorar mi estampa; con un bolígrafo me hice un pequeño chongo en mi cabeza, uno que otro cabello caía sobre mi cuello pero no les tome importancia, también me quite mi saco y abrí uno de los botones de mi blusa blanca, para no estar tan acalorada, no tuve tiempo de verme al espejo tenia el tiempo encima, tome mi carpeta y salí rapidísimo de mi oficina. Cuando llegue a la sala de juntas todos estaban ahí.

- Bienvenida Bella siéntate a mi lado - me dijo Carlisle con voz amable

Comenzó la junta y yo tomaba notas de todo, no era consiente de nada, solo de lo que mi padre y Carlisle nos explicaban, estaba tan concentrada que no me había percatado que estaba sudando hasta que una gota de transpiración resbalo por mi cuello hasta llegar justo en medio de mis pechos, cerré mi carpeta y comencé a abanicarme con ella, en ese momento me di cuenta que Edward estaba sentado frente a mi y tenia su mirada clavada en mi busto, podía ver lujuria en ellos y en un gesto realmente sexy humedeció sus labios con su lengua, trate de desviar mi mirada de él, pero me fue imposible, no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios carnosos ni de su legua que constantemente los repasaba para humedecerlos, mi respiración se acelero y mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de eso, me olvide de todo hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre

- Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy – en ese instante Edward aparto la mirada de mis pechos y miro a mi padre, yo me sonroje por completo

Mire a mí alrededor para comprobar si alguien se había percatado de lo que había sucedido, algo que ni yo entendía, ¿Qué había sucedido? pero lo más confuso era esa ola de deseo que ahora me invadía, al parecer nadie se había enterado. Salí rápidamente de ahí, evitando mirar a Cullen y tratando de pensar en otra que no fueran esos ojos verdes obscurecidos por el deseo.

En cuanto llegue a mi oficina me puse a trabajar de inmediato en mi proyecto y me propuse no pensar en Cullen, en la forma en que sus ojos recorrían mi piel, porque como fuera yo lo odiaba, seguía siendo el engreído, presumido y ególatra que tanto detestaba. El día pasó rápido y sin ninguna novedad con el detestable de mirada sexy.

Al día siguiente todo seguía igual, pero al fin hoy habían venido los técnicos que repararían el aire acondicionado, eso mejoraría todo o eso creía pero cuando llego la hora de la junta mi tonta creencia se fue a la basura, por que cuando Cullen entro a la sala de juntas no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, tenia una camisa blanca totalmente pegada a su escultural torso, y un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, su cabello estaba alborotado como de costumbre, nada mas verlo lo sucedido el día anterior se vino a mi mente y el calor invadió mi cuerpo, en esta ocasión se sentó junto a mi y abrió si bocota para recordarme lo odioso que era

- Hola flacucha

- ¿Qué tal gusano?

- Yo muy bien, y tu ¿lista para morder el polvo? Gatita – lo de gatita lo dijo de forma sensual, yo me sonroje y el comenzó a reír de forma burlona, así que el estaba jugando con eso, podríamos ser dos si él era bueno con la seducción yo era una maestra

- No tan lista como para verte suplicarme por un puesto en mi campaña Cullen – dije con voz sensual y de forma que pareciera inconsciente pase mi mano por detrás de mi cuello y de forma muy lenta fui descendiendo acariciando mi piel hasta llegar a inicio de mi escote y fingí que me acomodaba la blusa

Edward comenzó a sudar, era evidente que ese calor lo había provocado mi muy inocente movimiento, trato de disimular que no le había causado nada y lentamente se acerco a mí y con voz ronca susurro en mi oído

- Eso ya lo veremos - un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su aliento choco contra la piel de mi cuello que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, trate de parecer indiferente y decidí que en esto no me ganaría y entonces hice algo que sabía lo descolocaría por completo

Gire mi rostro y quedamos muy cerca, lo mire fijamente a los ojos

- Exactamente Cullen ya lo veras –mordí mi labio de forma sexy y le guiñe un ojo antes de girarme de nuevo

- El que ríe al último ríe mejor ¿lo recuerdas Swan? – me pregunto con hostilidad, genial ahora disfrazaba su deseo con hostilidad eso era un punto a mi favor

Lo mire de nuevo y clavo su mirada en la mía y nos miramos con odio y deseo, dos sensaciones muy fuerte que nos arrastraron por completo, no se como pero nuestros rostros se acercaron poco a poco, estábamos tan cerca que nuestros labios casi se rozaban

- Chicos – la voz tímida de Ángela se escucho haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos y nos alejáramos rápidamente – mejor paren con eso, sus padres no tardan el llegar y saben como les disgusta verlos discutir

Me enrojecí de inmediato y Edward carraspeo nerviosamente, ya que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Ángela estaba sentada justo frente a nosotros, segundos después nuestros padres entraron y comenzaron con las explicaciones.

Me fue muy difícil prestar atención a lo que nuestros padres decían porque mi atención estaba puesta en el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, evitaba verlo pero no podía; lo miraba de reojo y en muchas ocasiones lo vi mirarme, en una de las veces que lo encontré mirándome vi que tenia su mirada clavada en mis piernas, y eso me dio una idea para ponerlo nervioso y claro no podría decirme nada porque nuestros padres estaban presentes, muy lentamente cruce mis piernas y con mis manos subí ligeramente mi falda permitiéndole ver mas de mi piel bajo la falda, de nuevo su legua repaso sus labios y paso una de sus manos sobre su cabello, gire mi rostro y le sonreí de forma triunfal, me miro sorprendido y después sonrió maliciosamente, claramente Edward estaba planeando algo, pero yo no le permitiría ganar esperaría su ataque y me defendería con mi mejor arma, la sensualidad que sabia usar muy bien.

La junta siguió y al terminar nuestros padres nos dieron unas hojas con información, cuando me levante por las que mi padre me tendía, Edward se coloco detrás de mi pegando su miembro excitado a mis glúteos, al sentirlo di un respingo y el sonrió triunfal y tomo los papeles que le dio mi padre, yo no sabia que hacer, el calor se apodero de mis sentidos, trate de acláreme y de pronto una idea atrevida vino a mi mente, si el quería que lo sintiera pues lo sentiría y se enteraría de quien era Isabella Swan.

"Accidentalmente" mis hojas cayeron al suelo así que lógicamente me incline para recogerlos al hacerlo pegue mas mi trasero a su muy emocionado amiguito, soltó un quejito y se sentó de forma rápida en su silla

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien hijo? – le pregunto su padre preocupado al ver su aparatoso movimiento

- Si es solo que sentí una punzada en... – trago saliva – en el estomago

- ¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico? – pregunto mi padre también preocupado

- No, seguro se me pasara no es nada – dijo nervioso

¿Como que nada? ahora mismo le demostraría que nada puede llegar a ser mucho, me acerque a él y pegue mis pechos a su espalda, coloque una mano en su frente y le hable al oído

- ¿Estas seguro? Parece que tienes la temperatura elevada – se estremeció y yo sonreí ampliamente

- ¿De verdad? - Carlisle se acerco asustado para tocar su frente, pero Edward no se lo permitió ya que si lo hacia se daría cuenta de su pequeño problema

- No te preocupes Papá, se me pasara

- Creo que tu hijo tiene razón, tal vez este estresado y por eso se encuentra así, con unos minutos a solas se le pasara

- Exacto Papá, necesito unos minutos a solas – estaba muy nervioso y miraba el suelo avergonzado

- De acuerdo hijo pero cualquier cosa avísame

El solo asintió y todos salieron solo quedábamos el y yo, tome mis cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir me hablo

Esto no ha terminado Swan – me dedico una sonrisa picara


	3. Calor

Hola!

Me hace tan feliz que les gusta y me encanta ver sus comentarios

Antes que nada pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero la escuela no me ha dado descanso.

Pasando a otro tema creo que esto debí de decirlo desde un principio, este es un Short Fic durara cuatro capítulos y un Epilogo que se dividirá en dos espero que les siga gustando.

Muchas gracias por pasarse y por comentar

Aquí les dejó otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 3  
>Calor<br>Pov Bella**

No le conteste y salí rápidamente a mi oficina donde sin pensarlo me tome casi un litro de agua en cinco minutos, necesitaba apagar el incendio que había en mi interior, el resto del día lo pase encerrada en mi oficina, para evitar encontrarme con Cullen que extrañamente ocupaba todos mis pensamientos y esa noche fue el protagonista de mis sueños y en todos ellos los dos teníamos muy poca ropa pero cuando yo intentaba tocarlo algo me lo impedía eran demasiado frustrantes.

A día siguiente desperté con las hormonas muy alborotadas a causa de la frustración de no poder tocarlo y la cosa empeoro, por que cuando llegue a la oficina me entere que los técnicos no sabían la razón de la falla del aire acondicionado y eso les hacia mas difícil repararlo.

La hora de la junta llego demasiado pronto y con eso el calor en mi cuerpo aumento.

Cuando llegue a la sala de juntas no había nadie, coloque mis cosas sobre la mesa y fui a la ventana, contemple la ciudad, lo hice pare dejar de pensar en el engreído Cullen, en su cuerpo pegado al mío y sobre todo en su mirada llena de lujuria y deseo

- Pensando en mi – una voz que tanto odiaba susurro en mi oído de forma sexy y el calor de mi cuerpo se elevo bastante

- No, pensando en lo bien que lo voy a pasar cuando vea tu cara de derrota el lunes – dije amargamente

- Eres tan mala mentirosa ni tu te crees tus embustes, siempre has sido tan ilusa – seguía hablándome al oído

Claramente seguía con el jueguito del día anterior estaba a punto de girarme para contestarle de frente, pero no me lo permitió coloco sus manos en mis caderas y con brusquedad pego mi cuerpo al suyo y de nuevo sentí su sexo sobre mis glúteos y comenzó a mover su cadera creando una fricción entre nosotros, mi respiración se acelero al sentir que su miembro aumentaba de tamaño

- O tu eres tan mal perdedor – dije retomando la conversación – sabes que te aplastare

Se acerco mas a mi y una de sus manos se enrosco en mi cintura y la otra ascendía peligrosamente por mi abdomen estaba por llegar a mis pechos cuando escuchamos ruido nos separamos rápidamente y yo me fui a sentar a mi lugar, el se quedo mirando por la ventana disimulando que me ignoraba, los demás entraron y se acomodaron es sus asientos, Edward fue el último en sentarse y de nuevo lo hizo a mi lado, lo ignore y puse toda mi atención en la junta ya que era la última antes de que expusiéramos nuestros proyectos publicitarios.

Estaba muy concentrada cuando una mano apretó uno de mis muslos, yo me tense pero trate de controlar mis reacciones ya que todos estaban presentes, la mano fue subiendo mi falda baje una de mis manos y trate de detenerla, pero no pude era demasiado fuerte y yo demasiado débil eso sin mencionar que mis hormonas continuaban muy alborotadas y ahora el tacto de Cullen sobre mi piel no ayudaba para nada, su mano se coló entre mis muslos siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi sexo y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre mi ropa interior, tome con fuerza los bordes de la mesa y trate de mantener mi expresión serena, pero mi respiración acelerada me delataba, el seguía moviendo sus dedos con maestría y provocándome un gran placer, él fingía prestar atención a la junta, su rostro estaba sereno, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y una leve sonrisita de suficiencia estaba dibujada en su rostro, sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad llevándome casi al limite, un jadeo se escapo de mis labios y todos me miraron y yo, que de por si estaba colorada me ruborice aun mas

- ¿Bella? cariño ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Carlisle

- Yo… - Cullen aumento mas la velocidad – yo …yo… no

- Bella hija estas sudando – Charlie sonó preocupado

- Tal vez ella también esta estresada y por eso el calorcito, ¿no Swan? – la voz de Edward era burlona

- Si tal vez sea eso – dije con voz ronca y fulminando con la mirada al responsable de mi estado, él sonrió ampliamente

- ¿Quieres que paremos un momento para que te mejores?

- No papá no te preocupes, yo no soy tan débil- una risita a mi lado me confirmo que había entendido el doble sentido de mis palabras

- De verdad Swan, ¿No quieres que pare? – Pregunto sugerente y aumento sus movimientos

No le conteste solo lo mire muy mal, él sonrió triunfal y retiro sus dedos maestros de entre mis muslos

Si Cullen creía que con esto me había ganado estaba muy equivocado, me vengaría y lo haría en grande, pero después ahora lo importante era controlarme y poner atención en la junta, cuando termino salí rápidamente, fui a mi oficina y tome mi bolso y salí a caminar, necesitaba tomar aire y dejar de recordar aquella sensación que los dedos del detestable me provocaron, nunca antes nadie me había proporcionado tanto placer con solo tocarme, camine toda la tarde y cuando comenzaba a anochecer me dirigí a la oficina, de camino me compre una gran bebida fría para mitigar el calor que sabia que haría en la oficina.

Cuando llegue, me dedique a afinar unos cuantos detalles mas de mi proyecto, le daba pequeños tragos a mi bebida y después me olvide por completo de ella por que me perdí en mi trabajo, eran mas de las dos le la madrugada cuando al fin estuve contenta con el resultado apague mi computadora y estire mi brazo para alcanzar mi bolso pero como resultado tire la bebida roja y mi blusa blanca se mancho casi por completo, sabia que si no la lavaba pronto estaría arruinada, así que salí rápido y trate de entrar al baño de mujeres pero estaba cerrado, me metí sin miedo al de hombres ya que sabia que a esas horas no había nadie. Me quite la blusa y la comencé a lavarla en uno de los lavabos, la tallaba con furia para que todo el color saliera, solté la prenda cuando unas manos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás

- Ummm…. ¿Qué haces aquí Swan? – su voz era muy sensual

- Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo – conteste con un timbre de voz muy raro

- Este es el baño de hombres, es lógico que yo este aquí – pego su cuerpo al mío

- No… me…refiero a eso idiota- trate de sonar enojada pero no fue así mis jadeos no me lo permitieron - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Estaba haciendo mas perfecto mi proyecto – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja no pude evitar gemir y el rio - ¿y tu?

- Lo mismo – me gire y cuando lo hice sus ojos se abrieron bastante y se clavaron en mis pechos que solo estaban cubiertos por un pequeño sostén de encaje blanco

- Yo… yo …no hablo de eso- ahora el que jadeaba era él, aproveche y me pegue mas a él

- ¿Entonces de que? – pregunte con voz sensual y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa, ahora era mi turno de ponerlo nervioso

- ¿Qué… qué haces en el baño de hombres y así? – paso uno de sus dedos en medio de mis pechos, yo me estremecí y le dedique una sonrisa traviesa

- Lavando mi blusa, se mancho – me encogí de hombros, llegue hasta el último de sus botones y él trago saliva fuertemente

- Sigues tan torpe como siempre – su voz temblaba

- Y tu tan idiota – abrí un poco su camisa y coloque mis manos sobre su estomago y las deslice hasta su pecho sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos bajo mis manos, estaba por quitarle la camisa cuando sus manos me detuvieron

- ¿Qué haces Swan? – su mirada estaba cargada de excitación, me levante de puntitas y le susurre en su oído

- Esta es una guerra Cullen y estoy igualando la situación- sus manos me soltaron y dejo que le quitara la camisa

- Soy un enemigo digno y hasta los enemigos nos tenemos respeto - se acerco mas a mi provocando que mis pechos chocaran con su pecho desnudo y que sintiera su firme masculinidad contra mi vientre

Eso provoco que me humedeciera rápidamente, el rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos

- Te demostrare que soy el mejor en esto – me miro desafiante a los ojos, le devolví la mirada de la misma forma

- Te hare quedar como un tonto Cullen en esto nadie me gana

Nada mas terminar la frase los dos juntamos nuestros labios con desesperación, su lengua irrumpió mi boca casi con violencia y comenzó una lucha con la mía, enrede una de mis manos en su cabello y él tomo una de mis piernas y la llevo a la altura de su cadera yo aproveche ese movimiento para atraerlo mas a mi, nuestros sexos se rozaron y los dos gemimos, separo sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo comencé a acariciar su espalda, el mordió mi cuello y como respuesta yo arañe su espalda arrancándole un gruñido de lo mas sexy, su mano seguía acariciando mi pierna y la otra subió hasta uno de mis pechos, lo masajeo suavemente, con su pulgar trazaba círculos en mi pezón sobre la tela de sostén, yo lleve una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna y comencé a acariciarlo sobre su pantalón, llegue hasta su botón y cuando estaba por desabrocharlo una voz demasiado conocida se escucho desde fuera

- ¡Bella! – nos separamos rápidamente y me metí a uno de los cubículos del baño, me senté sobre la tapa del retrete y subí mis piernas para que no se vieran por la parte de abajo, me quede muy quieta cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse

- ¿Edward?

- Hola Alice ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

- Buscando a Bella, la he estado llamando a su celular y a su departamento pero no me contesta y creí que seguía aquí ¿no la has visto?

- No Alice he estado todo el tiempo en mi oficina y además no pierdo mi tiempo estando pendiente de la amargada de tu cuñada

- Edward podrías dejar de hablar así de ella, ahora estoy muy preocupada como para enojarme contigo – me sentí culpable al escuchar la preocupación de mi amiga

- Perdón Alice pero sabes que no la… - su voz paro de repente, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué el silencio? ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia? - ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto nervioso

- Ya no importa Edward seguro esta dormida o trabajando como loca y no escuchó su celular, mejor me voy Jasper me esta esperando y seguro esta muy preocupado por Bella ahora mismo lo calmo – su voz tenia un tono muy extraño

- De acuerdo enana yo también me voy – escuche los pasos de los dos y la puerta cerrarse

Abrí un poco la puerta y vi que estaba sola por completo, me puse mi blusa y salí rápidamente a mi oficina, sin pensarlo teme mi celular y llame a Alice

- Hola Bella – comenzó a reír – que sorpresa

- Perdón por no haberte contestado Alice es que estaba trabajando y no escuche el teléfono

- Ya me lo imaginaba, pero no te preocupes, cuando algo nos apasiona nos tiene muy entretenidos que nos olvidamos del mundo entero – volvió a reír

- Si eso creo – dije nerviosa al recordar el episodio de guerra sexual que había tenido con su hermano minutos antes

- Bueno Bella te dejo debes de estar exhausta – dijo burlonamente

- Este… si, me saludas… a… a mi hermano

- Claro, que descanses de tu "apasionante" trabajo este fin de semana, el lunes te espera un día muy pesado – remarco la palabra apasionante y yo recordé a su hermano

- Gra..gracias Alice

Me fui a casa y todo el fin de semana me lo pase preparando mi exposición, repasando cada uno de los detalles, memorizando todo. El domingo compre un atuendo y cuando estaba en la tienda una idea loca vino a mi mente, el lunes seguiría con la guerra y compre un conjunto que sabia que distraería a Cullen de su exposición, reí internamente al imaginarme su cara cuando lo viera.


	4. Ganador

Hola!

Este es el último capi de este fic pero les recuerdo que habrá un epilogo que se dividirá en dos espero que les guste

ADVERTENCIA:

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas sexuales altamente explicitas si eres menor de edad y decides leerlo es bajo tu responsabilidad

Capitulo 4  
>Ganador<br>Pov Bella

Pronto llego el lunes y los nervios se apoderaron de mí. Cuando llegue al trabajo note que la oficina estaba envuelta en un ambiente de tensión y sabia perfectamente la razón, hoy sabríamos quien dirigiría la campaña publicitaria mas importante en la historia de la compañía familiar.  
>Me fui directamente a la sala de juntas, solo estaba Ángela a quien se le veía muy nerviosa<p>

- Hola Ang ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy nerviosa Bells, esta es la oportunidad de mi vida y aunque no gané será una experiencia enriquecedora – me sentí un poco mal ya que ni Edward ni yo la habíamos considerado como competencia

- Tranquila ya veras que te ira muy bien – le sonreí sinceramente

- Gracias Bella, estoy segura que a ti también te ira magnifico – me dio un abrazo

- Gracias

Llegaron los demás y comenzaron a ocupar sus lugares, Cullen tomo asiento a mi lado y al otro lado estaba Alice que me miraba de forma extraña, mi padre comenzó con la junta

- Buenos días a todos, como ya saben el motivo de esta reunión es conocer los proyectos de los candidatos para dirigir la campaña de los japoneses, para mantener un orden Carlisle y yo rifamos los nombres de cómo irán pasando a exponernos sus planes

- Primero será la señorita Weber, después Edward y al final Bella, cada uno contara con una hora y los demás podremos hacer preguntas al final, ¿están de acuerdo? – pregunto mirándonos a los tres competidores

Los tres asentimos

- Bueno señorita Weber adelante – dijo mi padre

Ángela se levanto nerviosa y comenzó con su exposición, estaba muy atenta cuando de nuevo esa mano apareció en mi muslo, gruñí un poco para que me dejara en paz, pero me ignoro por completo, la llevo hasta en medio de mis muslos y comenzó a ascender lentamente, decidí que si quería jugar pues jugaríamos, yo no fui tan sutil como él yo lleve mi mano directamente a su sexo que al sentir mi contacto dio un respingo y comencé con movimientos lentos para torturarlo, su mano llego hasta mi centro e hizo lo mismo que la mía, con uno de sus dedos aparto mi panty y con otro acaricio mi clítoris haciendo que mi temperatura aumentara aun mas, acelere los movimientos de mi mano, los dos estábamos a punto de desfallecer cuando sonaron los aplausos en toda la sala, dejamos de tocarnos al momento y también aplaudimos, sin saber bien por que.

- Muy bien señorita Weber, su exposición fue excelente, creo y me atrevo a hablar por todos que nos quedo bastante claro – Carlisle nos miro a todos y todos asintieron a excepción del detestable y de mi que no nos habíamos enterado de mucho

- Gracias señor Cullen – contesto Ángela con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento

- Bueno hijo es tu turno – Carlisle le sonrió a Edward el cual solo asintió

Edward se paro ante todos y antes de comenzar me miro y me miro de forma retadora, le regrese la sonrisa, ya se enteraría de lo que le tenia preparado para su exposición.

Él comenzó con su explicación, por un momento me distraje con su forma de hablar lo hacia con seguridad y el verlo tan profesional me encanto, de pronto el me miro con cara de "supera eso" y recordé mi plan, gire mi silla dándole la espalda a Alice, y él seguía mirándome pero sin dejar de hablar; subí lentamente mis manos a mi blusa y abrí los dos primeros botones dejando ver mi escote, tome mi carpeta y me abanique como la primera vez que lo atrape mirándome, después cruce mis piernas y con una de mis manos subí mi falda hasta el lugar correspondiente donde él pudiera ver parte de mi liguero y supe que lo que vio le encanto por que abrió demasiado los ojos y comenzó a toser teatralmente, Charlie se levanto rápidamente y le dio unos leves golpecitos en la espalda, su madre salió rápidamente y entro corriendo igual de rápido con una botellita de agua, se la tendió a su hijo quien bebió de ella rápidamente y calmo su tos, cuando Cullen se tranquilizo todos se sentaron y él continuo con su explicación, pero ahora parecía nervioso y evitaba verme a toda costa, pero le fue imposible y cada que me miraba yo hacia algo como acariciar mis piernas, morderme el labio o juguetear con los botones de mi blusa, el disimulaba ,pero estaba sudando a chorros y a cada momento tomaba traguitos de agua. Termino su exposición y al igual que a Ángela nadie le pregunto nada según esto fue muy buena yo no me entere de mucho por que estaba muy atenta desconcentrándolo.

- Ahora es el turno de la ganadora – grito Emmett dando fuertes aplausos

- Adelante Bella – me dijo Carlisle ignorando la efusividad de mi hermano

- Gracias

Me coloque frente a todos y comencé con mi exposición, a momentos repasaba los rostros de todos a excepción de el de Edward porque sabia que el trataría de vengarse por lo de la distracción.

Toda mi exposición iba de acuerdo a mi plan hasta que mis ojos desobedecieron a mi mente y se posaron sobre la masculina imagen de Edward, que no prestaba atención a mi exposición, sus ojos se dedicaban a recorrer mi cuerpo con lujuria, parecía estar desnudándome con la mirada, en cada parte de mi cuerpo en que sus ojos se posaban, se encendía un fuego abrazador que deseaba ser apagado por el dueño de esos ojos verdes. Pronto mi mente se dejo llevar y pude imaginar las varoniles manos de Cullen recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, su boca devorando mis pechos y su escultural cuerpo atrapado entre la cárcel de mis piernas.

Cuando su lengua repaso muy lentamente sus labios; la respiración me fallo, y mis palabras salían entre rápidos y profundos suspiros, Edward mordió su labio de forma sensual al notar el cambio en mí y al verlo hacer eso las palabras se me entrecortaron y el calor se adueño de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien? – pregunto muy preocupado mi hermano Jasper

- Si solo que necesito un poco de agua – dije recordando que hace un rato Edward me pareció exagerado al beber agua y ahora yo solicitaba lo mismo, patético

Esme salió de nuevo de la habitación y trajo otra botellita de agua, a la cual solo le di un par de traguitos y continúe con mi exposición, hice un esfuerzo colosal para no ver al objeto de mis deseos y el protagonista de mis más negras fantasías, cuando termine todos aplaudieron y Emmett tenia una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- Se los dije mi hermana será la ganadora, no hay quien iguale tremenda propuesta - decía mientras yo regresaba a mi lugar junto a Edward

- Emmett por favor aun no se decide nada, no saques conclusiones, ahora nosotros tomaremos la decisión – Charlie reprendió a mi hermano

- Sera una decisión muy difícil. Nos han mostrado tres propuestas diferentes y excelentes – dijo Carlisle con una enorme sonrisa

- Pueden regresar a sus labores y en una hora nos veremos aquí para informarles nuestra decisión – nos informo Charlie

Nadie dijo nada y todos salimos en silencio, yo prácticamente corrí a mi oficina, cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie me molestara, ahora lo único que necesitaba era relajarme, entre mi exposición, el estrés, los nervios pero sobre todo el odio y el gran deseo que sentía por Cullen me tenían agotada, me recosté en el pequeño sofá de mi oficina intentando no pensar en nada, en cuestión de segundos me quede perdidamente dormida.

Soñé de nuevo a Cullen, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus manos suaves, besándome con demasiada pasión, devorando mi cuello, mis manos delineando las líneas de su pecho y mi lengua saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo

- ¡Bella! ¿estas ahí? Ábreme – los gritos de Emmett me despertaron de golpe.

Rápidamente me levante y abrí la puerta

- ¿Qué sucede Emmett por que esos gritos?

- Bella llevo horas tocando tu puerta y tu nada que abres

- Bueno ya lo hice ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte molesta porque me despertó de ese sueño

- Ya todos estamos en la sala de juntas solo faltas tu

- ¿Qué? ¿pero ya es hora? – el tiempo se me había ido volando

- Hace veinte minutos era hora

- ¡Demonios! – fue lo único que pude decir

Jale a mi hermano y salimos disparados a la sala de juntas, en cuanto entramos el odioso de Cullen abrió su gran bocota

- ¿Tan segura estas de perder que tienes miedo de dar la cara perdedora?

- Soy piadosa y quería evitarte la vergüenza de que te viera cuando pierdas idiota

- Ya veremos quien será la avergonzada flacucha

- Hare que te tragues tus palabras

- ¿Y como? – su voz se volvió repentinamente ronca

- Ya lo veras, no podrás olvidarlo – lo mire sugerente

- Chicos paren ya con esa actitud tan absurda – dijo Rose enfadada – si quieren saber quien demonios es el ganador cierren el maldito pico

- ¡Dios! Mujer el embarazo te afecta demasiado – Emmett miro asustado a su muy embarazada esposa

- Tu cállate Emmett si no quieres que…

- Mejor se callan todos si quieren saber quien se encargara del proyecto – dijo Jasper muy molesto

Todos nos quedamos callados y yo ocupe mi lugar, esta vez me senté junto a Ángela

- Gracias hijo – dijo mi padre viendo a Jasper

- Bueno antes que nada queremos felicitarlos a los tres, sus propuestas fueron magnificas y quedamos muy satisfechos y felices de tener tanto talento en la empresa, se noto que los tres se esforzaron y pusieron todo en este proyecto – Carlisle dijo con una enorme sonrisa y yo tenia ganas de lanzarle algo a la cabeza por darle tatas vueltas al asunto ¿Por qué no decía el nombre del ganador y ya?

- Como Carlisle menciono las tres propuestas fueron magnificas pero solo una alcanzo la excelencia y nuestra decisión fue unánime – el rostro de mi padre era divertido ante los rostros ansioso de todos los ahí presentes

- Ante eso no nos queda mas que reiterarle nuestro apoyo incondicional y decirle que cuenta con todos los recursos de la empresas para llevar a cabo su magnifico plan publicitario señorita Weber Felicidades usted será la encargada de este proyecto y llevarnos al éxito

Toda la sala estallo en aplausos y Ángela me abrazo fuertemente, le devolví el abrazo y me sentí muy feliz, ella se lo merecía, después todos se acercaron a felicitarla y cuando fue turno de Cullen él me miro y me sonrió avergonzado yo le devolví la sonrisa igual de avergonzada que él, después el se acerco a mi y con voz realmente sexy susurro en mi oído

- Esto aun no ha terminado Swan – perfectamente entendí a lo que se refería y por supuesto que aun no había terminado

Se fue a su lugar, pude ver a Emmett y a Jasper dándole dinero a Alice quien se reía de sus caras de derrota. Ángela tomo la palabra y nos miro a todos emocionada

- Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos y les prometo que no los defraudare

- Contamos con ello señorita Weber y tiene toda nuestra confianza – le dijo mi padre

- Muchas gracias y quisiera hacer una pregunta ¿si me lo permiten?

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Carlisle

- ¿Podría yo escoger a mi equipo de trabajo?

- Por supuesto señorita Weber, faltaría mas

- Me encantaría que Bella y Edward estuvieran conmigo, me seria de mucha ayuda, ellos tienen mucha visión y tenerlos conmigo seria muy grato para mi ¿Qué opinan chicos? – miro Cullen y luego a mi

- Encantado Ángela será todo un honor formar parte de tu campaña

- ¿Y tú que opinas Bella, me apoyarías?

- Encantada Ang, será un placer

- Eso si chicos, espero que dejemos los problemas personales a un lado y trabajemos como un equipo ¿creen que podrán hacerlo?

Cullen y yo nos miramos y supe que seria muy difícil llevar la fiesta en paz con él pero Ángela lo que necesitaba era un equipo de trabajo no a un par de torpes peleoneros

- De acuerdo – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

El resto de la tarde Ángela, Cullen y yo lo pasamos encerrados en la sala de juntas trabajando, pronto anocheció y la oficina se quedo solitaria a excepción de nosotros tres, el primero en irse fue Cullen y después Ang, yo aun me quede revisando unos papeles. 

Estaba muy concentrada cuando escuche la puerta de la sala de juntas abrirse, levante mi rostro y pude ver a Cullen entrando, cuando escuche el clic del seguro de la puerta inmediatamente supe lo que sucedería, me miro con fiereza y esbozo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me derretía, el calor invadió mi cuerpo al verlo acercarse a mi dando pasos lentos y con movimientos felinos, cuando llego giro mi silla hasta quedar frente a él, Cullen coloco sus mano a los lados de la silla y acerco su rostro al mío

- ¿Decías que me harías tragar mis palabras? – la sensualidad desbordaba en cada una de sus palabras

- Y lo hare Cullen te las tragaras toditas que te quedaras sin habla

- Yo por el contrario pienso hacerte gritar y gemir mi nombre sin parar

- Eso lo dudo Cullen – dije mientras lo empujaba y me ponía en pie

- No quedara ninguna pizca de duda cuando te haga disfrutar como nunca antes lo has hecho

- Eso ya lo veremos – me acerque demasiado a el

Cullen rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y estampo sus labios con los míos su lengua irrumpió en mi boca y mi legua respondió enseguida dándole la batalla que pedía la suya, al mismo tiempo nuestras manos cobraron vida, las mías se enredaron en su cabello y las suyas acariciaban mi espalda, nos besábamos con urgencia, pegue mas mi cuerpo a suyo el camino llevándome con el, mi espalda se estrello con el cristal de una de las ventanas y el separo sus labios de los míos.

Sus labios capturaron el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que me estremeciera y que un leve gemido se escapara de mis labios, mis manos volaron a los botones de su camisa que no tardo en volar por los aires y aterrizar por algún lugar de la sala, Cullen se separo de mi y sus manos que estaban sobre mi cintura comenzaron a ascender lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, los estrujo suavemente sobre la tela de mi blusa, esa acción me volvió loca y comencé a delinear las líneas de su pecho con mis dedos, al sentir mi tacto gruño y de nuevo volvió a besarme, mis manos recorrían su espalda y las suyas seguían en mis pechos, volvió a subirlas y de un fuerte tirón la abrió provocando que los botones volaran por todos lados, rápidamente se deshizo de mi blusa, sus ojos se obscurecieron por el deseo y miraban fijamente mis pechos, con su lengua recorrió lentamente mi cuello, mi clavícula y se detuvo al llegar en medio de mis pechos, con sus pulgares comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mis pezones ya erectos.

- Tengo que admitirlo Swan la lencería negra te va de maravilla – al escuchar esas palabras mi ya húmedo panty se empapo por completo

- Y a ti la ropa no te va para nada – dije mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón – estas mejor sin ella

Rápidamente baje sus pantalones y el me ayudo a quitárselo con la misma rapidez.  
>Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pierna y la subió a la altura de su cadera, su mano ascendió hasta colarse dentro de mi falda y llego a uno de mis glúteos el cual apretó de forma deliciosa, sus manos volvieron a estar en mi cintura y llegaron hasta el botón de mi falda lo desabrocho y deslizo el cierre suavemente, con gran lentitud la bajo por mis piernas, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba para abajo.<p>

De nuevo pego su cuerpo al mío y sus manos volaron a mi espalda desabrocharon mi sostén, que rápidamente cayo al suelo enseguida con una de sus manos sujeto un mechón de mi cabello y tiro suavemente de él exponiendo mi cuello, sus labios lo besaron y comenzaron un camino hasta mi busto, su legua sustituyo a sus labios y comenzó a delinear la forma de mis pechos mi espalda se arqueo ante el placer, casi pierdo la cabeza cuando Cullen introdujo uno de mis pezones en su boca y con una mano masajeaba el otro, mis gemidos inundaban la estancia, su lengua trazaba círculos sobre mi pezón a la par que su pulgar en el otro, separo su boca de mi pecho y repitió la deliciosa acción en mi otro pecho

- ¿Sigues pensando que soy un idiota? – pregunto con mi pezón entre sus labios

No conteste, su boca libero mi pezón y sus labios descendieron lentamente por mi abdomen, mis caderas y al llegar a la altura de mi panty un gruñido salió de su garganta

- Por cierto esto que traes puesto debería ser considerado como un delito o un arma mortal– enredo uno de sus dedos en mi liguero

- Cierra… la …boca … Cullen – exclame entre jadeos

No me dijo nada pero se arrodillo con una de sus manos levanto una de mis piernas y la llevo a la altura de su hombro dejando su cabeza justo en medio de mis piernas, con su otra mano arranco mi panty de forma salvaje, rápidamente deslizo su lengua entre mis pliegues arrancándome un fuerte gemido de placer, su lengua se movía con maestría y de forma rápida, comenzó a trazar círculos en mi clítoris, una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna y la otra cubría uno de mis pechos, yo cerraba fuertemente mis ojos y gemía sin parar.

Un cosquilleo apareció en mi interior volviéndose cada vez mas intenso y cuando estaba a punto de explotar Cullen separo sus labios de mi centro torturándome y desde su posición me miro intensamente

- ¿Aun quieres que cierre la boca? – pregunto burlón

No dije nada solo enrede mi mano en su cabello y lo atraje de nuevo a mi para que continuara con su tarea, él solo rio y de nuevo su lengua comenzó con sus movimientos en mi clítoris y esta vez uno de sus dedos se unió a la causa de satisfacerme, lentamente lo introdujo en mi y comenzó a moverlo provocando un gran placer en mi interior, de nuevo la intensidad apareció en mi interior y exploto haciéndome gritar, lentamente bajó mi pierna de su hombro y se puso de pie y me miro a los ojos y sonrió triunfal

- Te dije que te haría disfrutar como nunca antes lo habías hecho

- Mi turno – dije con voz sensual – en esto nadie me gana Cullen, ya veras por que

Lo bese apasionadamente nos hice girar y ahora su espalda estaba contra la ventana, poco a poco descendí por su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, mi lengua hizo acto de presencia cuando llegue hasta su bien formado abdomen, seguí mi descenso hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxer, mis dientes se adueñaron de él y lentamente fui bajándolo, cuando por fin me deshice de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, mi mano cubrió su miembro y comencé a hacer movimientos lentos que poco a poco aumentaron de velocidad, Cullen comenzó a temblar cuando mi boca ayudo a mi mano, su respiración era rápida y tenia sus manos cerradas en puños, apretaba fuertemente sus labios tratando de contener sus gemidos pero le fue imposible porque de su garganta salían fuertes gruñidos, sentir que yo era la responsable de su placer me lleno de satisfacción y suaves gemidos salían de mi garganta, cosa que pareció excitar mas a Edward porque sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y guio mis movimientos, él estaba casi al limite podía sentir sus manos temblar al igual que sus piernas, me separe de él y mi boca ascendió siguiendo mi anterior recorrido hasta que llegue a sus labios de nuevo, nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión.

El se separo de mi cuando mi mano acaricio su miembro, el fuego se encendió en sus ojos rápidamente rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y nos giro mi espalda de nuevo sintió la fría ventana, con su otra mano levanto mi pierna y repentinamente me penetro con fuerza arrancando un grito de mi garganta, comenzó a embestirme de forma lenta y ruda, cada movimiento de Edward me daba tanto placer que arrancaba gemidos de mi garganta, sus movimiento fueron aumentando de velocidad y fuerza, mi interior comenzó a contraerse en torno a él, al sentir eso él también gimió y siguió con sus fuertes embestidas aquel cosquilleo reapareció en mi interior y se intensifico hasta estallar, mis gritos se escuchaban en toda la estancia, con mi pierna lo atraje mas a mi y sentí el sexo de Cullen palpitar en mi interior, sus gruñidos acompañaron a mis gritos.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición intentando recuperar el aliento, nuestras respiraciones eran tan rápidas que provocaban que con cada movimiento mis pechos rozaran el pecho de Edward, pronto mis pezones se endurecieron Cullen me miro lleno de deseo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello cuando sus labios se adueñaron de uno de mis pezones, estaba extasiada con todo el placer que Edward me provocaba, al comprender eso me di cuenta que él había ganado y como me dijo al principio, me brindo un placer hasta ahora desconocido para mi, nadie me había hecho experimentar semejantes sensaciones, mi orgullo hizo acto de presencia y decidí que yo haría lo mismo por él y claro le ganaría en esto, lo haría retorcerse de placer, gritaría mi nombre y me suplicaría por mas y yo con gusto se lo daría tanto por el como por mi, hasta ahora Edward era el mejor amante que había tenido, pero seguía siendo el detestable Cullen y jamás le permitiría que me ganara en nada.

Lo empuje y lo mire con intensidad, comencé a negar con mi cabeza, el me miro confundido, avance en su dirección y coloque mis manos en su pecho musculoso seguí empujándolo hasta que sus piernas chocaron en una silla, le di otro empujón y cayo sentado sobre ella, le sonreí de forma maliciosa, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, quedando frente a frente, el observaba mis movimientos y con cada uno de ellos sus ojos se llenaban de fuego, moví mis caderas permitiéndole sentir mi humedad, con cada roce de mi intimidad sobre la suya su miembro se endurecía mas, mientras mis labios besaban su cuello, tome una de sus manos y la coloque sobre uno de mis pechos, su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos en mi pezón, su roce mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi centro, su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi pecho y yo perdí el control me levante un poco con una de mis manos tome su miembro y lo coloque en mi entrada y muy lentamente lo introduje en mi, al sentir la intromisión de su sexo en mi interior los dos contuvimos la respiración, pronto comencé con movimientos lentos y cerré los ojos solo sintiendo a Cullen dentro de mi, acelere mis movimientos, Cullen estaba al limite y yo me detuve, el gruño de frustración, entonces coloco sus manos en mis caderas con intención de moverlas pero yo tome sus manos y no se lo permití

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Cullen? – yo deseaba que lo pidiera porque estaba tan frustrada como él

- No pares Swan – me miro suplicante – solo hazlo

- No, hasta que lo pidas – lleve una de sus manos a mi pecho

- Muévete Swan, no te detengas, no pares

Yo solo sonreí y antes de hacer lo que él me pido le susurre en el oído

- Te hare experimentar mas placer del que te puedas imaginar

Reanude mis movimientos, el movió un poco sus caderas creando una fricción deliciosa entre nosotros, yo encorve mi espalda y eche mi cabeza para atrás, él inclino su cabeza y metió uno de mis pezones en su boca, el jadeaba contra la piel de mi pecho y de mi boca salió algo que jamás me imagine que diría

- Si Cullen, sigue no te detengas

Mis caderas se movieron más deprisa , los dos estábamos a punto de explotar cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, se levanto y mis piernas lo rodearon fuertemente, se acerco a la gran mesa donde se encontraban todos los papeles del proyecto y mis cosas; tensó uno de sus brazos y retiro el otro de mi cintura y comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y me recostó sobre ella, me embistió fuertemente un par de veces antes de que los dos gritáramos al llegar al culmen de nuestro placer, Edward se dejo caer sobre mi y yo me quede desmadejada debajo de su escultural cuerpo. 

- Soy tu mejor amante - susurro en mi oído con la respiración acelerada

Quise negarlo pero no podía, y ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de lo que acababa de suceder?, la realidad supero todas mis fantasías y casi podría considerarse un pecado negar que exactamente Culle era mi mejor amante

- Y yo soy la tuya – sonreí segura de mis palabras, él no negó nada solo se mantuvo quieto sobre mi durante un rato

- No me gustan los empates Swan – susurro de nuevo en mi oído

- Ni a mi, creo que debemos cambiar eso – dije con voz sensual

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja

Y desde entonces tratamos de cambiar la situación, pero nada cambia, gracias a eso casi cada rincón de la oficina ha sido mancillado con nuestra guerra sexual, cada vez que trato de superar a Cullen el llega con algo nuevo haciéndome experimentar mas placer que la vez anterior, la hostilidad entre nosotros sigue, pero el deseo es mayor y casi no podemos detenernos, dos meses llevamos con este juego que ha logrado confundirnos y nos ha traído hasta aquí, preguntándonos ¿Cuál era la razón de nuestra aberración mutua?

- ¿Y bien Swan lo recuerdas? – dijo

- No

- Ni yo recuerdo la razón por la que tenemos que pelear

- Solo recuerdo que el día que te vi con Amanda en la cabaña comprendí que no te odiaba – Confesé derrotada y faltando a mi palabra de jamás dejarlo ganarme en nada, pero ya no podía evitar callar lo que en verdad sentía por Edward

- ¿Qué? – se separo de mi y clavo su mirada en la mía

- Ese día en que te vi con ella sentí celos como nunca antes y comprendí que te quería para mi, pero tu me odiabas y nunca te fijarías en mi, por eso disfrace mis sentimientos con odio y hostilidad – lo solté todo ante la mirada confusa de Edward

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que has ganado Edward, yo no te odio, te quiero ya puedes celebrar tu triunfo, me rindo – dije molesta

- Te tardaste mucho, yo me di cuenta que te quería desde que éramos pequeños, pero no supe como demostrártelo así que opte por molestarte y al ver que me odiabas no pude cambiar mi actitud contigo

- ¿Qué? – ahora yo estaba confundida

- Que tienes razón, yo he ganado, pero no por lo que tu crees, he ganado al escucharte decir que sientes lo mismo que yo, yo también te quiero Bella

- ¿Qué? – volví a peguntar como idiota

- Qué te quiero - sonrió

- ¿No estas jugando conmigo? – pregunte con desconfianza

El sonrió y me beso, este beso fue muy distinto a los demás, estaba lleno de ternura, sus manos recorrían mi rostro como si tratara de memorizarlo y guardarlo para siempre en su memoria, se separo de mi y clavo su mirada en la mía

- ¿Te ha quedado claro que no te estoy mintiendo?

Yo sonreí y atraje su rostro al mío y también lo bese demostrándole todo lo que siento

- Me ha quedado bastante claro – sonreí

- Vamos salgamos de aquí

Nos vestimos y salimos rápidamente de la oficina, me llevo a su casa y ahí me hizo el amor, como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue tierno y delicado, me llevo al mismo cielo, desde entonces guardamos el secreto ante todos, pero al cruzar las puertas de su departamento o del mío no somos mas que dos personas que se quieren, no los enemigos que todos creen


	5. Epilogo 1 parte

**Epilogo 1° parte****  
><strong>**Pov Bella**

Ocho meses a su lado, ocho maravillosos meses con Edward Cullen, mi sueño hecho realidad ahora vivíamos prácticamente juntos yo tenia la llave de su departamento y él tenia la de el mío, pasábamos todos los días y las noches juntos, nunca nos separábamos, en la oficina disimulábamos un poco porque los dos acordamos no decirle nada a la familia aun, en parte por orgullo, aceptar que nunca nos odiamos, que todos nuestros desplantes fueron inútiles era aceptar que ellos tenían razón y que lo nuestro era una rivalidad absurda y tonta, y por otra parte porque queríamos tener una relación tranquila, solo él y yo disfrutando el uno del otro.

El sonido de un claxon me saco de mis cavilaciones, levante la mirada y vi que el semáforo estaba en verde, pise el acelerador y me dirigí rumbo a mi departamento, durante el trayecto trate de no pensar en nada, me concentre en la música que resonaba en la radio y me perdí en la letra de la canción.  
>Pronto llegue a mi departamento, cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor lo primero que vi fue al dueño de los ojos verdes mas hermosos que pudieran existir, vestía un traje negro y una camisa azul, no llevaba corbata, me sonrió y me tendió la mano yo se la di devolviéndole la sonrisa, caminamos hasta la puerta de mi departamento tomados de la mano, se coloco detrás de mi y pego sus labios a mi oído<p>

- Hoy es un día especial para los dos y me preguntaba si podrías hacer algo por mi – me dio un beso en mi nuca

- Lo que quieras – dije con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Me permitirías vendarte los ojos? quiero darte una sorpresa – eso provoco un poco de miedo en mi

- Edward yo…

- Confía en mi – me interrumpió

Yo solo asentí

- Gracias – besó mi mejilla y después coloco una pañuelo sobre mis ojos

Lo escuche abrir la puerta, pego su cuerpo a mi espalda y rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, cuando dimos el primer paso mis manos se aferraros al brazo que me rodeaba

- Edward tengo miedo de caerme

- Solo deja que yo te guie y si te caes yo te sostengo, tu tranquila

Cuando entramos me di cuenta que mi departamento estaba envuelto en un ambiente de calidez y tranquilidad, un delicioso aroma inundaba la estancia era una mezcla entre flores y comida, caminamos un poco mas y escuche que abría otra puerta, entramos y cerro la puerta enseguida desato el pañuelo de mis ojos. Estábamos en nuestra recamara, sobre la cama descansaba un hermoso vestido de gala, en el suelo había unas zapatillas finas y delicadas.

- ¿Y eso? – señale el hermoso vestido

- Es una parte de la sorpresa

- ¿Una parte? – lo mire con sospecha

- La otra esta esperándonos ahí afuera – me miro con cautela, parecía temeroso por mi reacción - ¿Te molesta?

- Nada me molesta siempre que estés a mi lado – sonreí para tranquilizarlo, no quería herir sus sentimientos

- Me alegra saberlo y esto será solo para nosotros – me sonrió – ahora me voy para que te arregles – me dio un dulce beso antes de abandonar la recamara

Mientras me desnudaba mi mente le daba vuelta a sus palabras "hoy es un día especial para los dos", trate averiguar a que se refería, hoy no era una fecha importante, al menos que yo recordara, la única fecha importante para los dos era cuando cumplíamos meses de estar juntos y eso había sido hace dos semanas ¿a que se refería?, no era su cumpleaños ni el mío y no creo que fuera por el aniversario de la empresa, además eso era mañana y lo festejaríamos con nuestras familias en casa de los Cullen como todos los años, Edward se traía algo entre manos y eso me tenía muy nerviosa.

Llegue a la conclusión de que lo que fuera que Edward planeaba no seria nada malo ya que me dijo que era una sorpresa y se supone que las sorpresas son buenas y la sonrisa en sus labios me lo confirmaba, confié plenamente en él y cuando estaba por ponerme el vestido vi una pequeña panty negra muy sexy a su lado , al verla una sonrisa picara se dibujo en mis labios, no sabia lo que esperaba ahí afuera pero sabia perfectamente lo que sucedería esta noche en esa misma cama, sin pensarlo me la puse y después el vestido, cuando termine de arreglarme me mire al espejo y me quede impresionada con lo bien que me veía, el vestido era negro, con un escote pronunciado el cual estaba adornado por pequeñas piedras plateadas , la mitad de mis espalda estaba descubierta y a la altura de la cintura un par de lazos negros se anudaban, era un vestido sencillo pero muy hermoso, delineaba muy bien las líneas de mi figura, las zapatillas me otorgaban una postura graciosa y elegante. Mi cabello suelto enmarcaba hermosamente mi rostro, el delineador provocaba que mis ojos se vieran más grandes y brillantes, la pequeña capa de gloss en mis labios les concedía una apariencia suave y carnosa.

Edward entro mientras yo me miraba en el espejo, pude ver su expresión a través del espejo, abrió demasiado los ojos y pronto la llama de deseo apareció en ellos, sonrió y se acerco lenta mente a mí

- Te ves hermosa Bella

- Gracias a ti

- ¿Te gusto el vestido?, yo lo escogí, estuve a punto de pedirle ayuda a Alice pero me haría un montón de preguntas y decidí evadirlas

- Es precioso al igual que todo

- Bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo, vamos por la otra parte de la sorpresa – entrelazo nuestras manos y salimos

La mesa estaba arreglada muy elegante, tenia un par de velas, un ramo de rosas en medio de la mesa, un par de copas de vino una frente a la otra y a sus lados había platos acomodados de forma elegante al igual que la comida sobre ellos

- ¿Tú preparaste esto? – yo miraba embelesada todo

- Si, no me hago responsable si la pasta esta salada o simplemente no sabe a nada – me sonrió

- Créeme me sabrá a gloria – le devolví la sonrisa

Me llevo hasta mi lugar y el se sentó frente a mi, cenamos muy callados y cada que teníamos una conversación terminaba por ser muy extraña, Edward estaba muy tenso, incluso vi un ligero temblor en sus manos y cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, rápidamente bajaba la mirada y respiraba profundamente, cuando terminamos la cena lo vi llevarse los platos a la cocina, cuando regreso, no se sentó solo se quedo de pie frente a mi mirando a la nada y parecía tener un debate interno, su ceño se fruncía y se relajaba intermitentemente, me hubiera parecido gracioso si no tuviera la sospecha de que algo malo le pasaba, algo que nos afectaría a los dos

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien? - pregunte intranquila, me miro confundido

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Que si te encuentras bien? te noto algo tenso – lo mire preocupada

Algo debió ver en mi mirada por que su semblante cambio a uno mas tranquilo y sonrió de forma encantadora por un momento pero después el nerviosismo apareció de nuevo en su rostro

- Postre – dijo atropelladamente

- ¿Qué? - pregunte confundida

- Olvide el postre ahora mismo voy por el

- Edward no es necesario – dije innecesariamente él ya había abandonado el comedor

No tardo mucho y coloco una rebanada de pastel de chocolate frente a mi, y otra en su sito, no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera me miro solo comenzó a comer rápidamente su pastel, yo me quede mirando fijamente mi postre, como si de un momento a otro fuera a encontrar alguna explicación al comportamiento nervioso de Edward el cual ya me había contagiado, ¿y si el quería dejarme? ¿Y si era eso una forma de burlase de mi y de ganarme en esto? ¿Y si nunca me quiso? ¿Y si…

- Te amo – su hermosa voz interrumpió mis caóticos pensamientos haciendo que todo desapareciera

Levante lentamente mi mirada del postre, lo mire directamente a los ojos, que me miraban de una forma tan especial, era como si quisiera leer mi mente y descubrir mi alma, mi respiración se agito y trate de recomponer mi mente que seguía sin poder asimilar las gloriosas palabras de Edward

- Bella di algo, lo que sea – Edward estaba a punto del ataque de nervios – me vas a volver loco

- ¿Q…Qué? – susurre

- Bella por favor – suplico

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Qué digas algo lo que …

- Eso no, lo que dijiste antes – Froto sus manos sobre su pantalón como gesto nervioso y trago saliva fuertemente

- Que te amo – al escucharlo mi corazón se agito al igual que mi ya irregular respiración

- Yo también te amo – solté con un suspiro y le sonreí

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa llena de júbilo y alivio y lentamente se acerco a mí, me tendió la mano me puse de pie y me beso tiernamente, separo sus labios de los míos

- ¿Bailas mi amor? – me pregunto divertido yo solté unas risitas y asentí 

Encendió el reproductor con el control remoto y una canción suave comenzó, caminamos a la sala sobre la cual yacían cientos de pétalos de rosas rojas en el suelo, me llevo hasta el centro y comenzamos a bailar, yo estaba como en otro mundo, ahí era completamente feliz con el amor de mi vida, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. De pronto la canción cambio y Edward se tenso y el palpitar de su corazón se acelero hasta el punto que creí que se le saldría del pecho.

Separo su cuerpo del mío y después hizo algo que me dejo con la boca abierta y con el corazón a punto de estallar.

De forma elegante Edward clavo una de sus rodillas en el suelo y extrajo una pequeña cajita de su saco, muy lentamente la abrió y ahí sobre raso negro destacaba un anillo de oro blanco en el cual había un diamante hermoso custodiado por dos mas pequeños a sus laterales

- Isabella siempre te he amado y siempre te amare no concibo mi vida sin ti, ahora mi vida y mi corazón te pertenecen ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – sus ojos verdes me miraban expectantes y llenos de amor a través de sus largas pestañas

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no sabía que palabras eran las correctas para responderle, pero mi corazón decidió por mí y me hizo soltar las palabras exactas

- Te amo – dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a él

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Es un por supuesto que si- lo abrace fuertemente, el deshizo suavemente el abrazo y deslizo la alianza lentamente en mi dedo

Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a bailar, apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Edward el detestable Cullen resulto ser el amor de mi vida y el ser mas maravillo que había conocido y además estaba comprometida con él, y como él había dicho minutos antes yo ya no concebía mi vida sin él.

Levante mi rostro de su pecho y busque sus labios con los míos, él pronto cumplió mi deseo y nos fundimos en un beso dulce que poco a poco fue adquiriendo ardor, uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y la otra la coloco detrás de mis rodillas y me levanto como hacen las parejas en su luna de miel y caminó conmigo en sus brazos hasta que llegamos a la recamara sin apartar su mirada de la mía en casi ningún momento.

Me recostó suavemente sobre la cama y se coloco sobre de mi, cuando sentí la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío, rodeé su cuello con mis manos y atraje su rostro al mío y volvimos a besarnos con mas pasión que antes, una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura y la otra se hundió en mi cabello, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus brazos y poco a poco fui despojándolo de su saco y su camisa, sus labios descendieron hasta mi cuello, mis manos delineaban las líneas de su espalda y muy lentamente se movieron hasta su pecho donde comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, muy despacio lo desabroche y comencé a quitárselo junto a sus bóxer que pronto tuvieron la misma suerte que su camisa y su saco, cuando por fin lo tuve desnudo el separo sus labios de mi piel y me miro intensamente y negó con la cabeza divertido

- Esto no es justo – dijo mientras se giraba quedando yo sobre de él

Sus manos colaron a mi espalda y lentamente bajo el cierre de mi vestido, muy despacio comenzó a quitármelo dejándome con solo con la pequeña panty negra puesta, se movió de nuevo y se coloco sobre mí, sus labios se apoderaron de nuevo de los míos, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mi cintura y por último mis pechos entreteniéndose con ellos haciéndolos presas de sus manos, sus labios descendieron hasta llegar a mis pechos donde se dedicaron a regalarles caricias y poco después su lengua también lo hizo, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, no quería que se alejara de mi, sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel me pusieron casi frenética, los jadeos, los gemidos y las palabras de amor se escapaban de mis labios a montones, sus labios reanudaron su camino y siguieron descendiendo hasta llegar a mis caderas, levanto su rostro y contemplo detenidamente la prenda que aun cubría mis intimidades, después me miro a los ojos y esbozo esa sonrisa torcida tan perfecta provocando que la excitación en mi creciera, no quería esperar mas, quería sentirlo ser parte de mi cuanto antes

- No había planeado comprarte ropa interior pero cuando compre tu vestido la vi y enseguida la imagine en tu cuerpo y no puede evitarlo, no sabes cuanto disfrutare quitártela – sus ojos se encendieron

Sus dedos se enredaron en el elástico de la tan mencionada prenda y al momento que sus dedos la deslizaban por mis piernas su piel rozaba la mía provocando estremecimientos en mi, cuando por fin estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones se coloco sobre mi y clavo su mirada en la mía, una de sus manos acaricio uno de mis pecho y la otra acariciaba mi sexo, mi espalda se arqueaba ante el placer que sus manos me proporcionaban, pero y ya no podía mas lo necesitaba desesperadamente, así que abrí mis piernas y su cuerpo quedo en medio de ellas

- ¿Tienes prisa amor? – me pregunto divertido

- Edward te necesito ahora, necesito demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, necesito que tu y yo seamos uno – sus ojos llenos de deseo se inundaron también de amor

Me miro directamente a los ojos y poco a poco se fue adentrando en mi, suave y lentamente capturando con sus ojos las expresiones de mi rostro mientras se deslizaba en mi interior, cuando al fin lo logro por completo los dos gemimos, Edward no se movió solo siguió mirándome de una forma intensa

- Te amo Bella

- Te amo – dije con voz débil porque Edward se movió muy lentamente

Las caderas de Edward se movían muy despacio permitiéndome capturar cada una de las sensaciones que el roce de su piel con mi piel provocaban en mi cuerpo, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos y poco a poco las suaves caricias que le regalaban a mis labios se fueron llenando de pasión y fuego al momento que sus caderas aumentaban la intensidad de sus embestidas, Edward salía casi por completo de mi para introducirse por completo con un embiste intenso y con un poco mas de rudeza. Una de sus manos bajo hasta una de mis piernas acaricio un poco mi muslo y descendió hasta llegar a mi tobillo el cual envolvió con su mano y muy lentamente los subió hasta uno de sus hombros, esta nueva posición permitía que las sensaciones fueran mas intensas, mis gemidos y jadeos poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gritos de placer, mis manos sujetaban su cadera invitándole a que aumentara la fuerza y la velocidad, después subió mi otra pierna hasta su otro hombro y eso me lleno de placer como nunca antes, estoy segura que mis gritos podían escucharse en todo el edificio.

Edward coloco sus manos sobre mis caderas y eso encendió una chispa en mi interior que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una llamarada que estaba a punto de hacer explosión

- Edward…- se escapo de mis labios al sentir mi clímax cerca

- ¡Si, Bella! – gritaba con placer – hazlo amor, quiero sentirte

Increíblemente sus embestidas aumentaron y yo ya no pude controlarme, el fuego se expandió furiosa en intensamente por todo mi cuerpo, arrasando con mi cordura y mi voluntad, pero la sensación aumento cuando sentí el cuerpo de Edward temblar y llenar con su elixir mi cuerpo, el cual se despego de mi mente, la cual ya se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo.

El cuerpo de Edward cayó sobre el mío y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos regalándome un beso lleno de amor, se separo de mi y se recostó a mi lado, los dos respirábamos de forma agitada, cuando al fin nos calmamos el se levanto sobre su codo y retiro de mi rostro los mechones de cabello que se habían pegado en el a causa de el sudor

- Me encanta la forma en que tu cabello se riza sobre tu rostro cuando hacemos el amor

- Y a mi el tenue rubor que queda en tus mejillas, porque se que soy la única que puede verlo y la única que lo vera de ahora en adelante – le dije mostrándole la mano en la que llevaba el anillo

En respuesta el me sonrió y después me beso, me acuno en sus brazos y acariciaba mi pelo y así nos quedamos hasta que nos dejamos llevar por el sueño.


	6. Epilogo 2 parte

Hola!

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia espero que les haya gustado

Lei todos sus reviews y de verdad me encantaron sus comentarios, no conteste porque soy nueva en esto y como que la tecnologia se niega a cerder a mi voluntad jijijiji…

Esta corta historia es mi primer historia aquí y de verdad espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias a todas

Les mandu un gran abrazo

Epilogo**  
><strong>Pov Bella**  
><strong>Parte 2

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté mantuve mis ojos cerrados, me encantaba la sensación de sentir su brazo rodeando mi cintura, su cuerpo pegado al mío y su aroma impregnado en las sabanas.

Una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios al sentir, los suyos regalándole un montón de besos a la piel de mi cuello, yo seguí sin abrir los ojos

- Abre los ojos , se que estas despierta – dijo antes de capturar el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios, me estremecí levemente pero aun así no abrí los ojos

- Anda Bella ábrelos necesito hablarte de algo importante – no los abrí y una enorme sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en mi rostro

- Necesito verte a los ojos cuando te diga que te amo

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, me gire lentamente hasta quedar frente a él

- Repítelo – le ordene divertida

- ¿Qué quieres que repita? – ahora él estaba jugando

- Edward solo hazlo

- Lo siento no entiendo de que hablas – esbozo su sonrisa torcida

- Dilo por favor – hice un puchero

Pego su cuerpo al mío y acerco sus labios a mi oreja

- Te amo Bella

- Te amo Edward

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- Si, que nos casaremos – sonreí

- Si pero no me refería a eso

- ¿Entonces a qué? – pregunte extrañada, es se alejo de mí y me miro con cautela

- A que tenemos que decirle a nuestras familias – oh oh eso no la había pensado – y estaba pensando en que hoy podremos hacerlo

- ¿Ho…hoy? – temblé de solo imaginarlo

- Si, ¿no estás de acuerdo? – pregunto temeroso

- Si estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que decirles, pero ¿hoy?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que se los digamos hoy? – me miraba confundido

- Es… es extremadamente rápido y temo a su reacción ¿y si se enfadan? ¿y si… - su hermosa risa no me dejo terminar

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – asentí – no temas puede que primero se sorprendan porque si no mal recuerdo ellos creen que nos odiamos, seguramente después Alice nos hará millones de preguntas y enloquecerá junto con Rose con los preparativos de la boda , también seremos el blanco de las bromas de Emmett y Jasper ; y por último nuestros padres, ellos se pondrán muy felices, tal vez nos suelten un pequeño sermón sobre nuestra historia y lo que es un matrimonio pero serán inmensamente felices, no será tan malo, tu y yo nos amamos demasiado y necesitamos compartir esto con nuestros seres queridos, son nuestra familia y serán felices con nosotros - sonreí un poco ante lo que me decía

Edward tenía razón y para qué negarlo ese panorama que me había pintado sobre la reacción de nuestras familias no era tan malo, si me daba miedo pero sobre todo me encantaría compartirlo con ellos y nuestro orgullo podríamos guardárnoslo que ese era el motivo por el cual aun no les habíamos dicho nada

- Anda Bella acepta que se los digamos hoy – beso mi mejilla – ¿que deseas para que te convenza? – estaba a punto de aceptar pero el pensar la forma en que me convencería me hizo callar

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma enardecida y mis labios se estiraron en una enorme sonrisa, estampe mis labios con los suyos de forma apasionada

- ¿Eso es un si? – pregunto sobre mis labios

Nos hice rodar y quede sobre de él, sujete sus muñecas y las coloque a los lados de su cabeza sobre la almohada

- No se Edward – sonreí – convénceme

Sonrió y me miro de forma intensa, trabo sus labios con los míos y sus manos comenzaron a explorar la piel de mi espalda, lentamente bajaron hasta mis glúteos, su miembro comenzaba a crecer, comencé a mover mis caderas, él gruño y eso me recordó a nuestras peleas a la forma en que intentábamos superarnos, a lo excitante de nuestra guerra sexual y eso me trajo una idea, mordí fuertemente sus labio antes de separar mis labios de los suyos, me levante y me dirigí al baño sin mirar atrás

- ¿Qué haces? – lo escuche preguntar antes de que yo me perdiera en el cuarto de baño

Me metí a la ducha esperándolo para que me convenciera pero él nunca entro a la ducha y eso me hizo pensar que él también estaba jugando conmigo; desencantada salí de la bañera pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al salir, Edward estaba de pie frente a mi completamente desnudo, con su mirada enardecida recorrió por completo mi cuerpo apenas cubierto por una toalla, las piernas me temblaron y el fuego encendió mi cuerpo.

Edward se acerco a mí con esos andares de depredador a punto de atacar a su presa, coloco una de sus manos en mi nuca y atrajo mi rostro al suyo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, su otra mano desato el nudo de mi toalla y esta cayo lentamente al suelo, me miro y me sonrió, sus manos volaron a mi cadera y pego mi cuerpo al suyo, sentir si piel pegada a la mía de esta forma era de los placeres mas grandes que había experimentado, el roce de su excitación en mi vientre me arranco un fuerte jadeo, una de sus manos masajeo uno de mis pechos y la otra bajo hasta mi sexo comenzó a regalarme caricias, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, su boca ataco mi cuello, uno de sus dedos se adentro en mí y yo grite ante la intrusión, poco después se le unió otro y más tarde otro más, los movía con tal destreza que parecía irreal, mi interior se contrajo preparándose para alcanzar el culmen pero un instante antes de que eso sucediera, sus dedos abandonaron mi interior dejándome con gran insatisfacción, gruñí frustrada justo antes de sentir sus dientes atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja, un grito demasiado bajo salió de mi garganta y la voz sensual de Edward susurro en mi oído

- No es agradable ¿verdad? – sus palabras fueron una aceptación a el juego sexual que yo misma había iniciado minutos antes en la habitación

No supe que contestar, seguía muy excitada como para pensar solo me quede viéndolo con lujuria mientras el entraba a la ducha, podía ver su escultural cuerpo a través del cancel, al escuchar el correr del agua, imagine que eran mi manos las que recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que era mi lengua la que se deslizaba por las finas líneas de sus músculos, que eran mis pechos los que chocaban contra su pecho, de pronto la calidez en mi interior aumento, seguí mirándolo y cuando comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo ya no pude resistirlo me deje llevar y permití que el calor se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo, un grito acompañó mi éxtasis y mis manos se aferraron al lavabo que se encontraba justo detrás de mí.

Cuando me repuse escuche una risita proveniente de la ducha, esta vez Edward había ganado pero como aquella vez le dije en esto nadie me gana

- Ya te enteraras Cullen

- Eso espero Swan – sonreí divertida, este juego sería diferente ya no había odio, solo amor y eso haría mas placentera la experiencia y además sabia que él lo haría mejor que yo se suponía que debía de convencerme de decirle lo nuestro a la familia, aunque convencida ya estaba pero sus métodos de persuasión de verdad me intrigaban

Estaba frente al armario buscando algo para ponerme cuando mi mente pervertida me dio una idea, si Edward quería guerra sexual pues yo con todo gusto se la daría, busque desesperada aquel vestido que solo había usado una sola vez y que había causado tanta sensación entre los empleados de la oficina y que había provocado que Edward con solo verme me arrastrara al baño de la oficina y me hiciera suya de una forma casi salvaje y exquisita.

El vestido era negro, dejaba uno de mis hombros descubierto , se ajustaba a mi cintura y delineaba las curvas de mis caderas, me llegaba bastantes centímetros arriba de las rodillas, el vestido me brindaba una imagen sensual y las zapatilla provocaban un provocador contoneo de mis caderas al caminar.

Edward entro a la habitación cuando yo estaba peinándome, me hice una coleta y delineé mis ojos, al terminar eso decidí comenzar con mi ataque, así que me levante de la silla y camine hasta en frente del gran espejo donde había dejado mis zapatillas, no mire a Edward para no perder la concentración, cuando al fin llegue a mi destino me agache y me puse una zapatilla con demasiada lentitud y de una forma muy sexy, a través del espejo podía ver la expresión de Edward, el pobre hombre estaba demasiado aturdido y no despegaba sus ojos de mis glúteos, repetí la acción con mi otro pie, cuando me erguí , lo mire a través del espejo y le sonreí satisfecha por su reacción, él negó con su cabeza y con una sonrisa divertida dibujada por sus carnosos labios.

Salí de la habitación dejando a un Edward demasiado emocionado, me fui directo a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, no hice nada muy elaborado, ahora no tenia cabeza para eso, ahora mis pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en nuestro jueguito, cuando salí de la cocina vi a Edward arreglando la mesa y después comenzamos con nuestro almuerzo que comenzó en silencio pero que poco después fue roto por la voz de Edward

- Bella ¿ya tienes algo para esta noche? – lo mire confundida y él enseguida me explico lo que quería decir – a lo que me refiero es ¿Qué si ya tienes algún atuendo para la cena de esta noche? Ya sabes que si Alice nos ve con ropa que ya hayamos usado antes nos tendremos que enfrentar a su furia

La ropa cierto, cada año era lo mismo, Alice hacia un examen exhaustivo del atuendo de cada uno de los miembros de la familia

- No – confesé acongojada- había olvidado que tu hermana se vuelve más loca cuando es el aniversario de la empresa

- Quería proponerte algo - ¿proponerme? Eso trajo a mi mente nuestra guerra e hice mi siguiente movimiento, acaricie su pierna con mi pie debajo de la mesa - ¿Te… te ape...ape...tercería que fuéramos juntos de… de… compras?

- Aha! – ronroneé y mi pie subió más por su pierna

- Entonces… ¿es…estas de acuer… do? – además de su tartamudeo una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente

- Aha! – seguí mi ascenso

- Entonces ¿nos…nos vamos ya? – se inclino hacia mí y cuando estaba por llegar a su entrepierna retire mi pie y la frustración se adueño de su expresión

- Esta bien solo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos – dije como si nada y abandone el comedor

Me la estaba pasando en grande, sabía que todo este asunto terminaría en un gran placer.  
>No aparte mi mirada de Edward mientras conducía rumbo al centro comercial, cada que parábamos en algún semáforo el me veía de reojo y sus sonrisa torcida aparecía.<br>Cuando estaciono el auto me miro y sonrió de una forma tan seductora, que de solo verlo mi centro se humedeció y mi cuerpo se estremeció y cada centímetro de mi piel añoraba el roce con la suya.

- ¿Lista Swan? – su voz ronca y ese tonito burlón me dijeron que ya tenia una jugada preparada y diseñada especialmente para ganarme

- Por supuesto Cullen – lo mire deseosa por averiguar su jugada

Entramos al centro comercial, Edward propuso que primero compráramos mi ropa, así que estuvimos dando muchas vueltas por bastantes tiendas de las cuales siempre salíamos con bolsas, cada que Edward veía algo que le gustara no se como lo hacia pero lograba que me lo probara y terminábamos comprándolo, las compras con él eran mas tranquilas con él que con Alice por que no me hacia probarme un millón de prendas solo unas cuantas claro siempre y cuando yo estuviera de acuerdo, en un principio me negué a comprar toda esa ropa pero la mirada en sus ojos cada que me probaba algo me convencía.  
>Paramos un poco y fuimos por un helado y ahí acordamos que después iríamos por su ropa, cuando terminamos primero fuimos al auto a dejar mis bolsas y después nos dirigimos a la tienda de caballeros, igual que yo sé compro bastantes atuendos, al final dejamos su ropa para esta noche, yo lo estaba esperando en el pasillo fuera del vestidor, Edward estaba tardando bastante, pero ¿por qué? ya había elegido su ropa solo faltaba que se vistiera para irnos pero estaba tardando demasiado.<p>

- Edward ¿estás bien? – toque su puerta

- Si Bella espera un poco – suspire y recargue mi espalda en la puerta del vestidor

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que llame a la puerta comenzaba a desesperarme, mis dedos tamborileaban en la puerta y solté un suspiro cansado; de pronto la puerta se abrió y unas manos rodearon mi cintura y me metieron en el vestidor, cerro la puerta con el pie y después me empotro en una de las paredes del vestidor que estaban cubiertas por espejos, tomo mis muñecas y la levanto mis manos sobre mi cabeza, con sus labios comenzó a acariciar mi mandíbula, al llegar a mi cuello su aliento choco contra mi piel erizada mientras me hablaba

- No dudaras en aceptar pronto Swan – cuando lo mire mi respiración se agito, Edward estaba completamente desnudo

Estaba a punto de hablar pero no me lo permitió, sus labios se adueñaron de mis labios y su lengua se adentro con fuerza en mi boca y comenzó a explorar cada rincón de esta, sus manos liberaron a la mías y bajaron hasta mis hombros, donde se encontraron con los bordes de mi vestido y los bajo hasta descubrir mis pechos, sus labios bajaron hasta esa altura y los ataco sin clemencia, sus labios presionaban suavemente uno mis pezones y su lengua trazaba círculos sobre el, los dedos de su mano acariciaban mi otro pecho, le daba pequeños pellizcos a mi pezón y al igual que mi lengua a veces trazaba círculos, su otra mano bajo hasta el borde inferior de mi vestido y lo subió, pero la acción se le dificultaba por estar haciéndolo con una sola mano así que le ayude subiéndolo yo misma, su mano pronto acaricio mi sexo sobre mi panty yo gemí y en ese momento fui completamente consiente de donde nos encontrábamos

- Cullen – cuando hable sus dientes mordisquearon mi pezón y otro gemido salió de mi garganta – Cullen …esta…estamos en un… lugar público… alguien puede escu… cu…charnos

Con su lengua subió desde mis pechos hasta llegar a mis labios, automáticamente mi boca se abrió dejándole el paso libre a su legua, su otra mano bajo hasta el elástico de mi panty y la arranco de un solo tirón y uno de los dedos de la mano que acariciaba mi sexo se adentro en mi yo grite y el separo sus labios de los míos

- No importa eso lo hace más excitante ¿no lo crees Swan?

- Yo n… - introdujo un segundo dedo

- ¿no lo crees Swan? – su voz era salvaje y sus dedos se movían deliciosamente - ¿no lo crees? – otro dedo mas se unió a la tarea - ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Sí! – grite casi desgarrando mi garganta a causa de la gran excitación - ¡Sí! – grite de nuevo y con una mano tire de su cabello y lo bese de forma ruda y el mordió mi labio fuertemente yo gruñí pero no separe mi boca de la suya

Sentí que mi interior se contraía y apresaba a sus dedos pero el rápidamente los retiro y yo gruñí, frustrada, no vi en que momento pero se arrodillo y levanto una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, se quedo ahí inmóvil solamente mirándome de forma muy maliciosa que hacia que mi excitación creciera mas, mi anhelo crecía y él seguía ahí si hacer nada

- Cullen no me… ah! – un grito mío dejo mi frase inconclusa al momento que sentí su lengua deslizándose entre mis pliegues

Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, su fogosa lengua acariciaba mi clítoris de tal forma que casi me hacia perder la conciencia, levante mi mirada de Edward y mire que justo frente a nosotros había otro espejo y vi la imagen de Edward con su cabeza entre mis piernas devorando mi centro y mi propia imagen salvaje, deseosa y ansiosa de él esa era la mejor imagen que había visto nunca, de nuevo el calor en mi bajo vientre apareció pero con mas intensidad y cuando estaba a punto de explotar Edward de nuevo se alejo de mi y se levanto dejándome frustrada, estaba a punto de alegar pero no me lo permitió porque trabo su boca con la mía, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me levanto, automáticamente mis piernas rodearon su cintura y mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, me penetro sin avisar y un fuerte gemido de mi parte se escucho, comenzó a envestirme de forma salvaje y ruda, sus manos se aferraban a mis piernas y mis uñas se enterraban en la piel de su espalda con cada embiste

- ¿Convencida Swan?

No conteste seguía perdida con la imagen del espejo frente a mí, esto era lo mas excitante que había vivido hasta ahora.

Siguió con sus movimientos exquisitos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente soltó mis pierna y mis pies tocaron el suelo, sus manos que seguían en mi cintura me giraron rápidamente y él se coloco detrás de mí, hizo que me inclinara un poco y subió mis manos hasta la superficie de uno de los espejos y coloco las suyas sobre las mías, me penetro nuevamente, sus embestidas eran firmes e intensas un par de envistes mas y yo estaba a punto de explotar pero se detuvo y me miro a través del espejo

- Cullen… ya…ya…no me… tortu…res mas – le pedí

- ¿Convencida Swan? – me envistió una sola vez y se detuvo nuevamente

- Si – dije demasiado bajo

- ¿Se los diremos hoy?- su mirada me decía que estaba tan deseoso como yo

- Edward… - gemí y moví un poco mis caderas, sus manos se colocaron justo ahí impidiendo que siguiera moviéndome

- No hasta que me contestes ¿estás convencida Swan?

- ¡Sí! - comenzó con sus embistes - ¡Sí! – el se inclino un poco hasta que su rostro llego a la altura de mi oreja y sus labios se apoderaron del lóbulo

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – susurro y me embistió con mas fuerza

- ¡Si Cullen! ¡no te detengas! ¡Sigue! – grite

Me obedeció perfectamente y continuo con sus embistes hasta que mi interior se contrajo en torno a él y por fin explote en el más grande de los orgasmos que jamás había experimentado, gemí y grite sin cesar ante la magnitud del placer que Edward me provocaba, él también temblaba y gruñía, sentirlo así me hizo desconectarme de la realidad por una momento.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición durante un momento tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones, cuando así fue nos separamos y me gira y lo bese apasionadamente.

- Wow! Eso fue… - dije después de besarlo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que había sucedido

- Lo sé – dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a reacomodar mi ropa

Cuando al fin termino conmigo comenzó a vestirse y yo solo lo miraba embelesada, alzo su rostro y me miro pícaro y eso me recordó algo

- Edward ¿Por qué parabas justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar? – mi tono era recriminatorio

- Quería prolongarlo más – sonrió orgullosos

- ¿Por qué?

- Bella hay una teoría que dice que mientras mas prolongues el momento el placer será mayor – acaricio mi mejilla – y creo que hemos comprobado la teoría ¿no fue ese el mejor de los orgasmos que hayas tenido jama? Porque el mío si que lo fue

- Si fue el mejor y más intenso de todos – le sonreí

Edward termino de vestirse ante mi atenta mirada y después salimos primero yo y poco después él para no levantar sospechas, pero eso no fue necesario porque cuando Edward se acerco a pagar la ropa, el chico que atendía lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y con cierta admiración, al ver eso yo me sonroje y Edward sonrió orgulloso, después salimos y Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

- Eso fue vergonzoso – admití – seguramente de ahora en adelante nos prohibirán la entrada en esa tienda – Edward volvió a reírse – Edward no es gracioso

Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a él

- ¿Te arrepientes Bella? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

- No – mi respuesta fue automática y el comenzó a reír sonoramente y yo no pude evitar hacerle compañía

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde riendo, regalándonos besos y diciéndonos muchas palabras de amor.

Pronto había llegado la hora de irnos a la casa de los Cullen, yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, habíamos decidido irnos en mi auto, sabíamos que el vernos llegar juntos iba a levantar sospechas pero los dos llegamos a la conclusión que seria una forma de irlos preparando para la noticia que les teníamos.

Cuando aparcamos frente a la casa de los Cullen mis manos comenzaron a temblar

- Tranquila amor, todo saldrá perfectamente bien ya lo veras - le dio un suave apretón a mi mano mis nervios se calmaron y ante eso yo asentí

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la entrada, Edward estaba a punto de tocar pero la puerta se abrió y apareció mi hermano Jasper con una sonrisa que al instante en que nos vio se borro y nos miro confuso

- Hola – saludo confuso

- Hola Jas – salude con una risita nerviosa

- ¿Llegaron juntos? – nos miraba como si tuviéramos monos en la cara

- Si, encontré a Edward en el camino y me ofrecí a traerlo – frunció su ceño pero no dijo nada y nos dejo pasar

Cuando entramos todos nos miraban igual de sorprendidos que Jasper, saludamos a todos, Alice se acerco a mi junto a Rosalie que sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Nadia, y yo use como pretexto a mi sobrina para evitar las preguntas que sabia me harían, así que no espere a que ellas hablaran y comencé a hacer preguntas sobre la bebé y como cada que sucedía Rose nos hablo fascinada de las maravillas que hacia mi sobrina, estuvimos enfrascadas en la charla hasta que Esme y mi madre nos llamaron a la mesa.  
>Edward se sentó a mi lado como todos los años, claro que esta vez era diferente antes nos ignorábamos por completo o nos encargábamos de hacernos comentarios agresivos e hirientes.<p>

Emmett estaba contando uno de sus tantos chistes y todos reíamos ante las ocurrencias de mi hermano cuando Edward me hablo

- Bella ¿podrías pasarme la sal por favor? – yo me estire y le di el salero

- Aquí tienes Edward

- Gracias

- De nada

No había notado que todos se habían quedado callados y nos miraban con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Edward un poco molesto

- ¿Como qué? – pregunto Jasper – están muy raros ¿les pasa algo?

- ¿Raros nosotros? – pregunte nerviosa – no nos pasa nada Jasper ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Primero llegan juntos, segundo se llaman por su nombre y no solo por el apellido o algún apodo, tercero tienen modales el uno con el otro y por último no se han agredido para nada lo que va de la noche – enumero cada cosa con sus dedos - ¿y dices que no están raros Bella?

Yo trague saliva ruidosamente y Edward apretó mi mano bajo la mesa, lo mire y el articulo las palabras "es hora" y se levanto ante la atenta mirada de todos

- Bueno queríamos esperar hasta que terminara la cena para comunicarles algo, pero ya que Jasper no nos ha dejado opción – Edward se encogió de hombros y me miro nervioso, yo me levante para darle apoyo en esto estábamos los dos juntos

- Ay! Ya basta de misterios y escúpelo Edward! – grito Emmett desesperado ante nuestro silencio

- Bueno – Suspiro antes de seguir – Bella y yo estamos juntos desde hace mas de ocho meses y …

Un jadeo por parte de todos lo interrumpió seguido de los grititos de Alice

- Lo sabia!, lo sabia! – daba brinquitos en su lugar - páguenme

- Oh no!- exclamaron Emmett, Rose y Jasper a la vez

- Nada de lamentaciones ahora páguenme, esto es para que aprendan a no apostar conmigo yo siempre gano

- ¿Apostaron? – pregunte sorprendida – ¿sobre qué apostaron? ¿Cuándo apostaron?

- Yo les dije a estos tres – Alice señalo a los susodichos – que ustedes estaban juntos pero no me creyeron así que apostamos

- ¿Cómo supiste? –pregunte con voz temblorosa

- Hay Bella, dime que debo pensar cuando ya muy entrada la madrugada me encuentro a mi hermano en el baño de la oficina con la camisa desabrochada, los labios hinchados, el pantalón apretado y eso sin mencionar la blusa blanca que te regale en el lavabo justo frente a él. No creo que eso requiera mucha imaginación – se encogió de hombros

- Eso es trampa eso no lo sabíamos nosotros, eres ventajista Alice Cullen – protesto Emmett enfurruñado

- No me creyeron así que ahora se aguantan y me pagan mi dinero

- ¡Son increíbles! – exclamo Edward

- Mejor tu te callas Edward porque por tu culpa y la de Isabella mi osito y yo hemos perdido mil dólares – Rose regaño a Edward

- ¡Basta chicos! – Carlisle nos hizo callar y mi padre soltó una carcajada – Charlie tengo que hacerte callar a ti también – le lanzo una mirada asesina a mi padre quien callo rápidamente

Carlisle nos miro a todos en silencio y asintió

- Edward iba a decir algo más pero ustedes y sus apuestas infantiles lo interrumpieron, así que antes de que lo deje continuar ¿alguien quiere agregar algo más? – miro a todos de forma amenazadora, todos negaron con la cabeza – bueno siendo así continúa hijo por favor

- Gracias papá, bueno les decía que Bella y yo llevamos juntos ocho mas de ocho meses y nos vamos a casar - levanto nuestras manos entrelazadas mostrando a todos el anillo en mi dedo

En respuesta mi padre palideció, mi madre comenzó a llorar al igual que Esme, Carlisle nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa, Alice y Rose gritaron emocionadas, Emmett reía a carcajadas y Jasper nos miraba con la boca abierta

- ¿No van a decir nada? – pregunte mirando a mi padre que al parecer era el mas afectado

- Bueno – dijo Charlie después de un rato – no les voy a negar que esta noticia me sorprende bastante, creí que no se podían ver ni en pintura – sonrió con tristeza – pero veo que me equivoque

- Pero ¿estás de acuerdo? - pregunte impaciente

- Hay mi pequeña Bella, sabía que algún día esto iba a pasar y también siempre supe que cuando tú decidieras dar ese paso sería porque de verdad tendrías que estar muy enamorada y que el hombre que eligieras sería el mejor y no me equivoque, que mejor que el hijo de mi mejor amigo para amarte y cuidarte. No podría estar más de acuerdo con esto que como lo estoy ahora

- Gracias Charlie – le dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba – les prometo que la cuidare y la protegeré siempre – miro a mis padres y a mis hermanos

- Confió en eso Edward - mi padre le dedico una mirada cargada de confianza a Edward

- Por nosotros no hay problema - dijo Jasper serio y enfundado en su papel de hermano mayor - ¿verdad Mamá? – Renée asintió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Emmett?

- Si por mi no hay problema, pero eso sí, si le haces algo a mi hermanita te las vas a ver conmigo Edward – Emmett entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió divertido, mi prometido solo asintió

- ¿Papá? – Edward miro a su padre

- Solo tengo que decirles que estoy igual de sorprendido que todos, pero que me siento realmente feliz por ustedes nuestros peleoneros dolores de cabeza – sonrió divertido – cuenten con nuestro apoyo incondicional

- ¿Mamá?

- Estoy tan feliz Edward, porque siempre supe lo que sentías por Bella, lo supe desde que tú te diste cuenta cuando eran pequeñitos – los dos la miramos sorprendida – y también supe cuando ella comenzó a sentir lo mismo que tu, siempre me dije que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera, mientras tanto decidí no interferir quería que ustedes dos lo descubrieran solos y miren sucedió , estoy muy feliz por ustedes – dijo entre el llanto

- Hay Bella te llevas a nuestro hermanito – Rose lloriqueo y Alice asintió efusiva

- Bueno creo que hay que hacer un brindis por la pareja – se levanto Carlisle y levanto su copa – por su felicidad y su futuro matrimonio

Todos chocamos nuestras copas y una inmensa felicidad me invadió, todo fue mas simple de lo que me había imaginado, Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso tierno

- Hey! Mi hermanita necesita respirar, no la asfixies – grito Emmett burlón

- Déjalos Emmett ¿porque no mejor hacemos otra apuesta? – Alice sugirió

- Claro, ¿qué quieres apostar? – Emmett miro desafiante a Alice

- Otros mil a que su primer hijo será una niña – yo rodé mis ojos y Edward comenzó a reír

La noche transcurrió así entre bromas, platicas, y buenos deseos por parte de nuestra familia, me sentía abrumada por todas las emociones que había tenido en estos dos día, así que salí al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, estaba admirando las rosas de Esme cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura

- ¿Cómo estas amor?

- Más feliz que nunca - me gire para quedar frente a él – aunque jamás imagine que reaccionarían así

- Igual yo pero algo que tampoco imaginaba era amar como te amo ahora

- Yo tampoco imagine que me casaría con Cullen – sonreí

- Ahora seremos solo Edward y Bella

- Aunque algunas veces podemos fingir que somos de nuevo Swan y Cullen, los enemigos con derecho, eso nos ha funcionado bastante bien hoy en la tienda – soltó una carcajada

- Te amo Bella

- Yo también te amo Edward- nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y pasión

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tiempo que me enamoraría de Cullen, seguramente lo hubiera insultado de distintas formas, yo odiaba a Edward y eso no cambiaria nunca  
>Y ahora estaba aquí entre sus brazos dispuesta a formar una familia con él.<br>Quien lo diría el amor de mi vida era mi enemigo, mi amado enemigo.

Fin 


End file.
